Together Forever
by Kona88kona
Summary: Mio and Ritsu.. Still together after so many years now. Cute :3


**A/N: Yay me! My first ever fanfiction! Please feel free to say anything you'd like. Reviews are much loved.**

**MioxRitsu : One-shot : Yuri**

**Disclaimer: I most certainly do not own K-On! *sob sob***

**

* * *

**

"_Yaawwnnn~_" Ritsu opened her mouth letting out all the air she didn't need.

"Mio-chuan, I see you're still fast asleep.." She whispered softly to herself.

"_Hnngg~_" Mio groaned.

Ritsu climbed on top of Mio suddenly waking Mio up. Mio eyes widened and her face red as a tomato.

"Good morning, Mio." The amber-eyed girl whispered to the raven-eyed girl with a soft peck on the forehead. Ritsu then got off Mio.. With a tiny hint of regretion in her eyes.

Of course, Ritsu wanted to stay in that position.

Mio's face got even redder.

"My, my.. You're so cute, Mio... Early in the morning. You don't have to be so shy. We've been living together for a while now. You should be used to this kind of things." Ritsu said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Shut up!" Mio suddenly turned her face to the side. It's you should behave." Mio exclaimed.

Mio suddenly turned her face to their alam clock and her eyes suddenly widened.

"WHAAAT! It's 9 am already! The alarm didn't work! I'm late for work! You too Ritsu!"

"Doesn't matter. As long as I'm with you.."

"Oh just get dressed already!"

Ritsu and Mio headed out of their warm home, but going in different directions, since they worked at different places.

* * *

As Mio was waiting for the train, her phone rang.

_Riiinggg~ Riiing~_

Mio looked on her phone to see who was calling.

"Ritsu.. Geez.. What did she do now.."

"What do you want, Ritsu?" Mio answered her phone.

"Ouch. I'm hurt, Mio. Is that how you answer to your beloved girlfriend?"

"Oh shut up. Why'd you call anyway?"

"Oh nothing. I just miss you already."

"Seriously? But we were just together a few minutes ago."

"But stiiiiill~ Errr.. Mio.. Don't you miss me?"

"..."

"Mioooo. Still there?"

"I.. Miss you... Too.." Mio answered with her face flushed.

"Waaiii Mio. I knew it. Ain't that cute. My little Mio missing me even though we've just been together a few minutes ago."

"HEY! Why you— Oh hey the train's here. I gotta go, Ritsu. I'll see you later."

"Ok, bye, you cute little Mio, you.."

"Ugh!"

Mio stopped the conversation, with Ritsu still grinning from ear to ear. She just loved to tease Mio.

* * *

"Akiyama-san, you're late. AGAIN!"

"I'm very sorry, sir."

"One more act like this and you're fired!"

"Yes, sir!"

"_Work sure is tough.. Ritsu, I hope you're fine.._" Mio thought to herself as she headed to her stall.

* * *

"Ritsu! You're late again! What's up with you these days?"

"It's the alarm's fault! It won't work! Hey, where's the boss?"

"Oh he's talking to someone important over there."

"I see. Wah! Better get to work before the boss notices I'm late."

"He already knows you're late, dummy."

"Seriously!"  
"Well, duh. Of course, he checks the records everyday."

"Everyday!"

"Yu-huh. You better inform the boss you're here now."

"Ugh.. Okay then."

* * *

With the day done, Ritsu and Mio head home. But first, Ritsu stops by a few stores: the department store and the convenient store.

"Mioooo! I'm home~"

"Welcome back, Ritsu. What took you?"

"Oh I just stopped by a store." Ritsu said with a grin again on her face.

"What'd you buy?" Mio answered with an uncomfortable look on her face.

"Oh just this alarm clock."

"Oh good! Finally! A new one!"

"Ha-ha-ha." Ritsu just laughed it off but with a proud look in her eyes.

* * *

"Mio-chuaaaaan~" Ritsu hummed Mio's name as she pulled Mio into their room and gently pushed Mio onto the floor, of course, with her back resting ont he edge of the bed. Ritsu carefully sat beside her.

"Hey. What's the rush?"

"I've got a surprise for you."

"Oh joy." Mio spoke sarcastically.

"Lookie lookieee.." Ritsu pulled out a small red box in the plastic bag that she bought earlier ago.

"Pocky?"

"It's your favorite, isn't it?"

"I guess.."

"Geez... Be more grateful." Ritsu pouted.

"Fine. Thank you. That's... sweet.. of you..." Mio's face flushed.

"Much better."

"What even made yo—" Before Mio could even finish her sentence, Ritsu tore up the box and shoved a stick into Mio's mouth.

"..."

The amber-eyed girl then bit the other end of the stick making the the raven-eyed girl to get even redder.

Ritsu carefully bit of tiny bit of the Pocky.. Mio, on the other hand, couldn't move a bit.

Ritsu was then forced to eat all that's left in Mio's mouth... Thus, ending up in a kiss. They're soft lucious lips touching one another.

Ritsu pulled away, leaving Mio still stunned from what happened.

*snap snap* "Hey, Miooooo~"

"..."

"Geez Mio. Like I said before, we've been living together for a while now so—"

"... I should get used to this kind of things."

"Very good, Mio. Now then.. Another one, perhaps?"

*THUD*

"Ooow ow oww~ That hurt Mio-chuan~"

"Stupid didn't even let my mind to proccess what was happening.."

"Well then, let me repeat what has just happened."

Ritsu pulled out another stick but this time, letting Mio get to her. Ritsu put one end of the stick, leaving the other end left in thin air.

"Mio, I'm waiting."

Mio pulled in closer, slowly, both of them biting both ends of the sticks. Until their lips meet again. This time their kiss was a more passionate one. A longer one.

Like before, Ritsu pulled away but this left Mio unsatisfied so she pulled Ritsu back in for more. Mio tilted her head a little to the side, opening her mouth, inserting her tonue into Ritsu's mouth. The latter gladly returned the gesture. Their tongues were moving in place, as if though synchronized swimmers. Also like detectives, no place unserchead. No place untouched.

But since they were human, one of them had to pull away. Both of them leaving breathless.

"Wow... Mio. It's been... A while..." Ritsu said, panting.

"I know." Same goes for Mio.

"I love you, Mio."

Mio's face flushed.

"I.. Love you... Too.."

"AAAWWW MIO'S SO CUUUTE~"

Ritsu suddenly hugged Mio. Because of the force Ritsu brough upon her, Mio's back fell onto the floor. Ritsu on top of Mio. Mio beneath Ritsu.

Mio wrapped her arms around Ritsu's neck, pulling the latter closer.

And thus, lips meet yet again.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it you guys? Is it good? Bad? Anything?**


End file.
